Double Hakusho
by Ayanami Kaito
Summary: About 20 years after Reikai break up. Their childeren are now working for Koenma, curtosy a law he didn't mean to pass. Chapter 11: The elf boy Evan ignites Sora's jelousy. What will happen next? R+R!
1. Foreword

Hey, it's me. I'm rewriting this chapter, 'cause it sucks. It'll be better, I hope...don't own, don't sue!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Around springtime on the now peaceful planet Earth, a middle-aged Yusuke Urameshi and his wife Keiko were out with their son, Sora. Yusuke and Sora are exactly alike, in looks and in personality. The only difference is that Sora goes to school and never died. Sora is a regular teenager; he's in high school. (Girlfriend count: 04) Anyway, that day the Urameshis were at the park just hanging around with some family friends, the Kuwabaras. Kazuma Kuwabara and his wife Yukina were also at the park with their own son, Yuji. Yuji was more like his mom than his dad. He was kind and very gentle, but people get scared of him and run away. He's really tall and when you get him mad, he looks scary. (Girlfriend count: 00 He's trying at least! :D) Yuji and Sora were good friends, and always were together with they're other friends. They were currently playing catch with their dads: Urameshi versus Kuwabara.  
  
He and Sora had listened to Yusuke and Kazuma's private conversations previously, and heard about some really strong guys named 'Kurama' and 'Hiei'. From what they were able to hear, Yusuke and Kazuma haven't seen them for almost twenty years. Sora and Yuji wanted to go look for these people. They first tried the internet.. nothing. Not knowing their last names, their search was fruitless. Sora decided to ask their parents.  
  
"What if we're not supposed to know?" Yuji asked. He was obviously worried.  
  
"Well.." Mischief played in Sora's brown eyes. "We could always run away and try to find them in other countries or something. Or would you rather ask?"  
  
"Never mind.." Yuji replied. After the game, a tired and sweaty Yuji sat down next to his mother. Yukina looked at his arm. He had fallen during the game, and had gotten cut by some beer bottle glass. She merely healed him and gave him a bottle of water.  
  
"Good game, Yuji. I can't believe it was a tie!" Yukina said happily. Yuji smiled back and looked to Sora next to him. Sora nodded and turned to his father.  
  
"Hey dad, who's Hiei and Kurama? Friends of yours?" Sora asked calmly. He slicked back his hair with some water. Yusuke was speechless. How did his son know about that? Keiko was worried. What if the boys were hired by Koenma like Yusuke and Kuwabara were?  
  
"How do you know about that?!" Yusuke asked fiercely.  
  
"Umm.. when we were over, Sora and I kind of heard you guys talking and.." Yuji said nervously. He looked down; he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"Well, I guess since you know we might as well tell you." Kuwabara replied, scratching his head.  
  
"Hiei.. is a demon. So is Kurama. We worked together fighting evil demons for this god-type-guy." Yusuke said, calmly sighing. He couldn't turn back now.  
  
"Okay, then where are they?" Sora asked. He wanted to know all the details.  
  
"Kurama is probably in our world. Hiei is in the Makai; it's an alternate world where demons live." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Well said, Kuwabara." Yusuke commented.  
  
"Maybe we should add that important part?" Keiko nudged Yusuke in the ribs.  
  
"Urk, uh, yeah! I'm the descendant of a demon!" Yusuke said, adding a fake laugh.  
  
"I am an ice apparition. It is a female only race. That makes you technically a half demon, Yuji dear." Yukina said, standing up.  
  
"Sure, whatever dad.." Sora said, rubbing his head.  
  
"I think we should go find Kurama and Hiei! It'd be a great experience." Yuji proposed.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe they have daughters. Heh, demon or not..." Sora trailed off. "So, what are we waiting for? C'mon. c'mon, there's so much to do! Bags to pack and researching to research!" He folded the blanket up he was sitting on and threw it in the bag it had come in. He grabbed his mother's hand and ran to his car.  
  
"I think we should find Kurama." Yusuke said, turning to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, and let's hope Koenma doesn't get involved with those two." Kuwabara replied. "We went through hell for that guy." They both walked to their cars. Yuji was helping his mother bringing the items they had with them to the trunk of their car.  
  
"Hey, mom? Kurama and Hiei.. aren't evil are they?" Yuji asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Hiei and Kurama both helped your father and Yusuke to save my life, once." Yukina replied, smiling. They all went to their separate cars and drove home. Over the phone, they looked all over the city for a "Minamino Kurama". They finally found him after two weeks work! Kurama was currently learning about his stepfather's company, Fujiko Computers and Hardware. That Sunday, they were going to meet him at the main store located in Kyoto. Since the Urameshis and the Kuwabaras were currently living in Wakayama, (All in Kinki Region) it wasn't too far from where it was. It would be a day-trip though. Well, that day, they went to the store in two cars. Kuwabara and Yukina in one car with both Sora and Yuji. Yusuke's air conditioning wasn't working, so they hopped in Kuwa-kun's car. It took about 3 hours to get there, since there was medium-light traffic. After they got there, the group was welcomed by a warm smile and happy "Hello!" from Kurama. They talked about what happened at the park. Kurama decided to look for him. They contacted Koenma and he took them to the Makai. In usual Yusuke fashion, Sora walked casually up to an old, grumbling demon.  
  
"Wassup dude? Could you tell me where this guy Hiei crashes?" Sora grinned.  
  
" Check the Vein forest, now get out of what's left of my hair." The demon spat, and limped away. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, blinked, and looked back.  
  
"DON'T EVER TO THAT AGAIN!" They said in unison. Keiko sighed, and suggested they proceed. They did, and went through the forest without any problems. They see an old shrine; it looks like it's inhabited. A bit dilapidated, but what the hell. They edged near the front, not knowing what was there.  
  
"Quick! Bushes! Now!" Botan grabbed Kurama and Aki's hair and pulled them into a bush. The others proceeded to hide in other places. "Look!" She pointed to a pair of warriors: a medium girl and a short man. They were sword fighting, and looked like they were doing it for a while.  
  
"There's Hiei. Who's the girl, I wonder." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"I don't know, but she's pretty damn hot. I propose we go and 'talk' to her later." Sora grinned.  
  
"I second that preposition, my good man! You don't have bad taste." Aki replied. With a swift whack from Botan, Aki was shut up for the rest of the time they were in the bushes. They others returned their attention to Hiei and the girl. The girl looked very worn; her clothes were dirty and she was covered in scratches and bruises. She was leaning on her knees, and was being supported by her small katana.  
  
"You need to rest, now." Hiei said, lowering his sword.  
  
"I won't... I don't want to!" The girl pleaded.  
  
"I don't care what you want! Inside. Now." Hiei commanded. He pointed to the door. The girl got up grudgingly and walked inside. He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked to the bushes.  
  
"Enjoy the show, detective?" He asked, and walked inside. The others sat in silence.  
  
"He saw us?! How?!" Sora choked. He jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey, don't leave me here, Sora!" Yuji said, quickly following him. Keiko opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"Let them learn the hard way."  
  
"You guys, be careful!" Aki warned. He was a bit of a coward, but still wanted in on the action. He too, jumped up.  
  
"Aw, no worries, man! How tough can a little guy with spiked hair be?" Sora knocked on the door. The girl answered the door; she was addressing her wounds. She looked to be about 5'1, and about 14 years old as well. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
"Um.. hello. Who are you?" She said quietly with a polite smile.  
  
"Sora Urameshi, and this here's Yuji Kuwabara and Aki Minamino." He nodded to Yuji and Aki. He leaned forward so he was almost in her face. "What's yours?"  
  
"....Reiko. Nice to meet you, but, what are you were for?" Reiko replied.  
  
"Who's the short guy with the spiked hair?" Yuji asked. Reiko smoldered for a second.  
  
"The 'short guy with spiked hair' would be my father, Hiei." Reiko glared at them. She sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"See, our dads all knew him and...?" Some unseen force pulled Aki away. It was Kurama.  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up shut up! She probably won't believe you after the whole 'short guy with spiked hair' thing. And with Sora hitting on her and all..." He pointed over to the door.  
  
"So, what's your favorite color?" Sora cooed.  
  
"I lost my number; can I have yours?" Yuji added.  
  
"Corny man, corny." Sora snapped. Yuji winced.  
  
"Anyway, forget him. How's about you and me go to the movies in the ningenkai sometime, hm?" Sora looked around. Reiko had walked away. She was heading towards the bushes.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you hiding my bushes?" Reiko blinked. The group stood up.  
  
"Well, no point in hiding it now, we're here to see Hiei. Yusuke Urameshi, I am. This is Keiko, and I can see you've met Sora. Sorry 'bout him." Yusuke explained, being as polite as possible, and it was killing him.  
  
"What a lunkhead I raised. Gee, I wonder what happened." Keiko said, folding her arms and glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"Can we see your father, please?" Yukina smiled. Reiko smiled back. She felt closest to this woman than any of the others here, for a strange reason.  
  
"Okay, I think he's in the back." She pointed. She led them to the back. "He should be doing some training; one track mind, I swear. Hm? Uh oh, stay back, people."  
  
Hiei began to glow a faint, eerie blue color, the kind you turn when you get really cold. He made fists and stared down at the power he had made, than smirked. He walked up to a tree, and tapped it slightly. The tree had been reduced to a mere pile of mulch. Reiko clapped a little.  
  
"Wow! Good job, daddy!" Reiko cooed lovingly. They all gathered around Hiei, greeting him cheerily. He looked stern, as if he didn't care, but inside, he was really happy.. 


	2. Don't Stay

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything!!  
"Anyone there?" said a bored voice.  
  
It was Motoko, friend of Reiko's.  
  
Reiko answers the door.  
  
Reiko: "G'day to you, Motoko."  
  
Motoko:"G'day."  
  
She walks in the freshly sented house.  
  
Reiko:"Want some tea?"  
  
Motoko:"Ok....do you have visitors?"  
  
Reiko:"Yes why?"  
  
Motoko grabs her by her shirt and her face is right in Reiko's.  
  
Motoko:"There aren't any BOYS are there?"  
  
Reiko:"Well, yes...eh he... but they are all out back. 3 of them are already married,ok?"  
  
Motoko:"Yeah....but what about the others?!"  
  
Motoko's face is right in Reiko's.  
  
Reiko:"Well, eh he, they AREN'T married....."  
  
Motoko:"Ahh!! Keep them away from me!"  
  
Reiko:"It's ok. They aren't coming in for a while. You can have tea and go befor--"  
  
The boys walk in, chatting about some movies and t.v. shows they've seen.  
  
Aki:"That was a really cool t.v. show."  
  
Yuji:"Ever seen that mov--"  
  
It was silent for a minute.  
  
Aki, Yuji, and Sora just stared at Reiko and Motoko.  
  
Sora:"Umm...Hi?"  
  
Motoko:"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
She runs out of the house...fast...  
  
Aki:"Hey! Wait!!"  
  
Aki runs after her...fast.  
  
Reiko*Calling after Aki*:"Don't run to far into the forest!!"  
  
Sora:"Who was that?"  
  
Reiko:"That WAS my friend Motoko. She's very shy."  
  
Sora:"Well, I think Aki likes her."  
  
Yuji:"Well, speaking of, I think you like Reiko. You always seem to be by her. You talk to her and always listen to what she has to say. Once again, I think you like her."  
  
Sora:"How long did that take you to make up? Probably not long. Lemme try; I think you like Aki, Yuji."  
  
Yuji:" Eww, no!"  
  
Reiko:"Chill, Chill!..."  
  
Sora:"Should we go after them?"  
  
Reiko:"Hn. No.....Lets go inside. Aki will come back soon."  
Yusuke:"Keiko, why don't you go whip us up some diner, hmm?"  
  
He grins largely.  
  
Keiko whacks Yusuke in the head.  
  
Keiko:"What am I, your personal maid? Not on your life. Go eat some bugs."  
  
Reiko walked in.She was dressed in black pants, similar to Hiei's, and a black tank top.She wiped her hands on her pants.  
  
Reiko:"Has anyone seen Aki? I can't seem to find him anywhere..."  
  
Sora:"I thought he was outside?  
  
Yuji:"I hear he's got koigusa!"  
  
Kurama:"Love sickness?"  
  
Botan:"Ooh! With who I wonder,"  
  
Sora and Yuji instantly:"Reiko's friend Motoko!"  
  
Reiko:"That can't be true!"  
  
Reiko has gone pale. Everyone is staring at her.  
  
Reiko:"Ima--go--now--!"  
  
Reiko turns and runs up to her room.  
  
She opens the door and closes it behind her and sighs. She walks over to her window and stares out into forest. 'I grew up here....maybe these humans have come to persuade father to move to Earth? I could never do that. I have many friends and allys here. I can't just leave them behind....' She thought. 'And what about those boys? They could be spirit detectives after my father. He has done some stupid things in the past, but he's different now; why would they want him? I also know that he help Lord Koenma defeat some dangerous demons taht would have taken over Earth.... And lately, father has been acting differently, too. He always wants to know where I'm going and when I'll be back. Hn.. as if he tells me where HE is going.Does he actually worry about me now? He never has before. Why should he now? When I was younger, he didn't care where I was, and usually it was watching him train.I remember one time I did get lost, when I was 8. He looked for me for a long time. I didn't actually get lost, I purposely walked away from where he was. I was testing him. I wanted to see if he would go and look for me. He did and when he finally found me, he was so happy, and so was I. I don't know why he even cared. Father could have just taken care of another egg and let it hatch. I still don't know why he went after me. Why did he take the time?'  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Sora! He was huffing and looked all sweaty. He had several wounds on his chest and arms. Reiko jumped to her feet.  
  
Reiko:"Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Sora:"I'm...I'm fine. It's Aki.... He and Motoko was attacked by a demon! Yukina has to heal him, but she's too scared to look. Please! You're the only one left! Yeh have to help him! Ahh....." He grabbed his chest, bleeding hard.  
  
Reiko:"O-of course!"  
  
They ran down the hall and into the living room. In the hall, Reiko noticed there was a lot of blood in there. Aki was laying on the floor, unconsious, covered in blood. Motoko was sitting on the floor next to him, covered in deep cuts, bleeding.  
  
Reiko:"Oh my God!!"  
  
She nearly fell over, but she leaned on Sora. Reiko kneeled down next to Aki, examining his wounds. She gently put her hands on his chest and concentrated on all of his wounds. Aki started to glow a greenish color and all of his wounds healed. She did the same to Motoko. She walked up to Sora.  
  
Reiko:"Lemme see your wounds. They look really bad."  
  
Sora:"Suit yourself..."  
  
Reiko glanced apon the wounds on his arms. She notiched that there was several slashes on his chest and stomach. Sora took off his shirt so Reiko could heal his wounds, but she immediatly looked at his muscle-bound bod. She blushed, and made sure no-one saw.  
  
Reiko:"Here, lemme see your arms first, they're the worst."  
  
Sora held up his arms and she took hold of them. His arms glowed green like before. Sora's arms were good as new. She held her hands just above his chest and it glowed once again green.  
  
Sora:"Thanks." He winked and put his shirt back on. Sora walked past her while she blushed uncontrollably. Apparently, only Keiko and Botan noticed. They looked at each other and grinned evilly..... 


	3. Somewhere I belong

***Disclaimer*** I don't own anything, including YYH.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Reiko headed up to her room once again. Yusuke was nagging Hiei to tell him who his wife was, and Hiei wasn't spilling the beans, so to speak. Reiko had often wondered who her mother was, she wasn't desperate. If her father wanted her to know, he would tell her. If not, she would have to respect his wishes. Reiko entered her room, with moonlight filtering in. She closed the door behind her, and headed to the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara's voices could be heard from downstairs. Reiko plopped down on her bed and chuckeled. Hiei wouldn't tell them anything, unless Yusuke and Kuwabara had super-annoy-people powers.  
  
"Give it up, you two. He'll never tell." Reiko said to herself.  
  
*~*DownStairs*~*  
  
Yusuke: "C'mon Hiei! Who's your 'significant other'?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Is it your so-called employer, Muruko?"  
  
Kurama: "Don't push the envelope, you two..."  
  
Botan called from the kitchen: "He might kill you, you know!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara realized this and immediately backed up. They sat on the floor silently, until.... Koenma showed up.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Reiko sleepily walked down the stairs to find a toddler in a big hat, speaking with Yusuke. She sat down next to Aki and Yuji, who had been minding their own business by reading some magizines on the floor. Sora was leaning on the wall.  
  
"Yusuke, you do know what I'm here for, right?" Koenma asked. Yusuke obviously had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Yusuke: "No! How would I, considering you don't call or write, or send a ferry girl to talk to me."  
  
Kuwabara: "Is this about some demon you want us to get rid of?"  
  
Yuji: "Hey dad, you asked and intellegent question. Bravo!" He turned a page in his magizine.  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey! Shut up! Anyway, is that what you want us to do?"  
  
Koenma: "Not exactly. You see, I didn't say this before, but I'll tell you now. You see, if a Reikai Tantei has a child, or children, they must have them take their place as a Reikai Tantei. They are responsible for all cases you didn't complete or even attempt. This is effective... now."  
  
Hiei: "...."  
  
Kurama:"...hmm..."  
  
Yusuke: "... you're..kidding..."  
  
Kuwabara: ".... WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT??!!??"  
  
Koenma nodded his head, and adjusted his hat.  
  
Koenma: "I'm afraid this law has just been passed without my knowing."  
  
Kuwabara: "DON'T YOU LOOK AT THE THINGS YOU APPROVE?!?"  
  
Koenma: "Yes, well... erm...heh heh, this may be un-do-able, but it may take awile to do so. But in the meantime, why don't you go start training? Bye!"  
  
And Koenma hopped back out the window. Kuwabara ran to the window and started cursing at him, even though he wasn't there. Kurama went into the kitchen to tell the girls the bad news, and Yusuke just stood there as if nothing had happened. Hiei was perfectly calm. He had done more than his part, if all he had to do was train his child. Reiko was strong enough to beat an army of Saint Beasts, with one hand tied behind her back, or so he thought. He walked over to Reiko.  
  
Hiei: "It seems as though you will be helping train the three, Reiko, since you are already far more experenced. We shall start tomorrow morning, 4 am."  
  
Reiko: "Hai, sir."  
  
Yuji: "No complaints here."  
  
Aki: "He is like a god or something, so I guess I'm in..."  
  
Sora: "I'll help. I'm stronger than you would think. No prob."  
  
Kuwabara ran from the window and in front of the four, and started cursing at them, saying they're wimps for taking orders from a shrimp like him. Reiko grabbed his big nose.  
  
Reiko: "Don't you dare say anything like that about my father. Again. Ever." She let go. Kuwabara: " Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He rubbed his nose.  
  
Reiko stood in front of the three boys, with her arms folded, and said:  
  
"Ok you three. Believe me, training is not easy, and it is not hard, if you follow directions. I will be helping out, probably, so I might, once again I say might go easy on you, especially you Yuji, since your only half demon. Lets get some sleep. See you in the morning, and blankets and pillows are in the upstairs closet."  
  
She walked upstairs. Yuji put away his magizine and absorbed what was just said.  
  
Yuji: "...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aki: "I'm gunna dieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They started running around the room screaming. Sora grabbed them by their shirts, yet they were still screaming. Hiei went upstairs to join his daughter, since it was much quieter up there.  
  
Sora: "SHUT UP! YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE YOU IDIOTS!!!"  
  
They immediatly stopped screaming and sat on the floor.  
  
Sora: "Good."  
  
He walked into the kitchen. Keiko didn't look upset at all. Botan and Yukina were worried though.  
  
Keiko: "They'll be fine. Especially Sora, he's a tough kid."  
  
Yukina: "But what about Yuji-kun? He dosn't fight, I never let him!"  
  
Botan: "Well, I guess it's ok, that is, if you're helping Kurama,"  
  
Kurama: "Then it's settled."  
  
Yusuke: "4 am sharp, everyone!"  
  
They went to the large living room. It was quite bland, then again, Hiei wasn't very good at decorating things. It had one white couch, a grey rug with a glass coffee table, and some grey curtians. Sora and Aki came down the grey-rugged stairs, carring bundles of blankets; Yuji followed with pillows. They were going to sleep on the floor, since they did come unexpectedly. Hiei went outside to sleep in his favorite tree, as usual. Sora and Aki handed out the pillows and blankets and almost everyone went to bed. Reiko was on the roof of the shrine, looking out.  
  
"What's going to happen now...." Reiko pondered out loud.  
  
She got up, and jumped of the roof, briskly landing on her right foot. She went back inside to find Sora, still awake.  
  
"You're still awake?" Reiko whispered from behind him.  
  
Sora turned to face her. He was re-rapping himself, and the wounds were still pretty bad. Reiko sat down next to him on the floor.  
  
"Yep, I can't sleep. I'm a bit anxious, that's all." Sora responded.  
  
Reiko looked at his arms. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? Your arm is pretty bad."  
  
Sora took out another cloth and started to wrap his left arm.  
  
"I'll be fine. But, on another note, do you know who your mother is? Not to be annoying..."  
  
Reiko shook her head. "I wish I knew. Unless... my dad's asexual!"  
  
Sora laughed. "Asexual? I don't think so. Only cells and stuff are asexual. Besides, I think Hiei will tell you eventually."  
  
Reiko smiled and whispered."Thanks, Sora. See you bright and early!"  
  
Reiko went back up into her room and went to sleep. 


	4. Lying from you

**Disclaimer** I don't own--  
  
Reiko: Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Katie: Hey, my job!  
  
Reiko: How come we're not in your profile?  
  
Katie: Well, that is to say. uh... I don't know!  
  
Reiko: You meanie.*sob* I don't even know who my mom is!!!  
  
Katie: Maybe if you let me continue to type this chapter, you'll find out!  
  
Reiko: Really?  
  
Katie: Really. Ok, let's go! By the way, I am only going to post one chapter a month, so every 1st day of the month, I will post a new chapter.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was around 3:30 am when Yusuke woke up. He got up and stepped around the snoring Kuwabara. He walked outside to see Hiei and Reiko sparring. Yusuke was not surprised, as Hiei had done this when training for the Dark tournament, a good 23 years ago. He had always gotten up early to train by himself, then he and Kurama would wake up, with Kuwabara following. He turned back to his sleeping friends. Yusuke tiptoe one again around Kuwabara, and got to Sora. He kicked him, and Sora woke with a start. Sora started to argue with Yusuke.  
  
"The hell's your problem?" He whispered.  
  
"Time to train!" Yusuke whispered back.  
  
Sora sleepily looked at his digital watch. The green-blue light glowed on his face, stinging his eyes. The watched glowed a bright 3:37; Sora moaned as he saw the time.  
  
""Just 5 more minutes?"  
  
"Nope. Hiei and Reiko are already out there. Up and attum!"  
  
Yusuke dragged Sora out the door by his ear, Sora moaning all the way to the door. Yusuke accidentally dragged Sora in the wall, for he was blind to it in the darkness. Sora's nose started to bleed a little, but stopped as quickly as it had started. Yusuke sat down on the cold, hard earth and watched the two fighters spar in the darkness. Sora sat up, rubbing his nose. His arms weren't throbbing anymore, courtesy of Reiko amazing power and a few herbs wrapped around his arm.  
  
Hiei blocked two incoming kicks to the head with his arms, and then retaliated by throwing back three punched to the face. Reiko blocked two out of the three, one going right into her cheek. She was thrown back into a tree, but using the trunk, kicked back towards Hiei. She gritted her teeth, to prepare herself from the pain that the impact would cause. Hiei only started at her and drew his katana. He smirked and positioned himself not to slice or stab, just cut.  
  
"You wanna play that way? Fine, then."  
  
Reiko drew her own katana. She landed abruptly on the ground, using the earth as a brake.  
  
".let's play!"  
  
Reiko charged towards Hiei once again, this time holding her katana proudly in front of her. Hiei thought this was just carelessness, and casually pointed his sword in the stabbing position. Reiko had thought ahead, and just before she was stabbed, she flipped forward, launching herself high into the air. She swung down; Hiei blocked her attack by gripping the sword right in front of Reiko's own blade. Reiko gritted her teeth and tried to put all of her power into the sword. Hiei budged a little having to use both hands to hold the katana. Reiko landed on her feet, still on the attack.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" Hiei yelled, waking almost everyone up in the shrine, except for Yuji and Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei threw his katana in a way to have Reiko completely lose grip on her own. He slashed down on Reiko; however, she blocked the attack by using the palms of her hands to stop the blade. She could feel the blade breaking free of her grasp. She griped it differently, but the katana ripped through some skin. Reiko's hands started bleeding, but her mind was absent from the pain. She was determined to defeat her father once and for all. Hiei stopped and put his katana away. He walked off the battlefield, leaving Reiko there, stunned.  
  
"Hey! You can't just walk away! Father! Hey!"  
  
"Do you want to know who your mother is?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Y-yes!" Reiko walked over to where Hiei was.  
  
Hiei turned to her. "Then be quiet and just do as I say for today. I'll tell you. tonight."  
  
Reiko folded her arms calmly. "This is to good to be true. Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Katie: Heh heh, suspense! I love it!  
  
Reiko: But you said this chapter you would tell!  
  
Katie: can you wait for April 1st?  
  
Reiko: Yes!  
  
Katie: Then wait! 


	5. HIt The Floor

Katie: Well, I guess people like this story, since they demanded more.. ^_^;  
  
Reiko: I quote: "I can't wait that long!!!" Wow. We're popular!  
  
Sora: Yeah, I guess so. But, it's not our problem if our fans are gunna riot. It's Katie's.  
  
Katie: Yeah but, the chapters take so long to write! Tell ya'll what: I'll try and post as many chapters as I can a month, cuz you know I do have other stories to write, not to mention, school.  
  
Reiko: That'll keep 'em happy! ^_^  
  
Sora: I'll do the disclaimer. Katie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters that may appear in this fiction.  
  
************  
  
"You do know how to hit people, right?"  
  
Reiko decided to help her father, and Yusuke train the boys. Sora was awake, Aki was half asleep, and chewing on his pillow; Yuji was, well, erm, how to put this.. Drooling on Sora.  
  
"Eww, get offa me!"  
  
Sora pushed Yuji off of him. Reiko shook her head, and walked over to the side. Kuwabara was truly embarrassed. He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"GIT UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP OFF THE GROUND AND START TO TRAIN GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
Hiei was a bit startled by how loud KuwaBAKA was. ((A/N: Yes, KuwaBAKA. Most of you know what a baka is.)) Reiko looked over at Sora and motioned for him to speak with her. Sora tiptoed away from the still screaming Kuwabara. He smoothed down his green pants and took off his watch. From Sora's hand the watch went into the dirt. He was burying it for safekeeping.  
  
"What's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"You are going to spar with me. Aki and Yuji are hopeless cases."  
  
"I guess your right. I think Aki's gone back to sleep."  
  
"Good. I believe you're a better fighter than they are, or do my eyes deceive me?"  
  
"No, they don't. Let's go!"  
  
"Let's go somewhere a little quieter. I know of a place. C'mon, I'll show ya!"  
  
And so, Reiko and Sora headed off into the woods. Yuji and Aki were left doing laps, with Kuwabara poking them with his Rei ken (spiritual sword) to make them go faster every now and then. Meanwhile, Sora and Reiko were headed down a long dirt path.  
  
"So, who do you think your mother is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. My dad doesn't really talk to people, so I wouldn't know whom they are. I just hope it's not a human."  
  
Reiko led Sora to a small clearing, with orange soil covering a majority of it. There was a small pond with frog-like creatures softly croaking in the water. Reiko stood on the left side of the battlefield with her arms folded, and Sora took the right side, prepared to fight. Sora cracked his knuckles as Reiko brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Ready to see what I can do?" Sora smirked.  
  
"Don't smirk; you look like a freak..."  
  
"Whatever. Let's begin."  
  
Hiei was getting bored of watching two stupid teenagers run around his home. This was amusing for a while, but it eventually got dull. Most of the women were still sleeping, but Keiko was up and trying to get Kuwabara to stop yelling so the others could sleep. Yusuke was standing by Hiei, clearly disgusted by what he was seeing. He looked at Hiei; he nodded back to Yusuke. They walked away in the direction Reiko and Sora had gone in. They walked silently down the path, until Yusuke couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"Okay Hiei, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Tell anyone what?"  
  
"Who your secret lover is! C'mon tell me!"  
  
"I can't. I'm going to tell Reiko. If she feels the need to tell you, then so be it."  
  
" Aww, c'mon!"  
  
"Hn. No"  
  
And so, Yusuke continued to annoy Hiei the whole way to the clearing.  
  
Reiko and Sora had started fighting already. Punch after punch Sora was drained a little. Reiko was fast as lightning, and he couldn't land any punches. This went on for hours. Sora threw all he had into one punch, but Reiko dodged it, barely. Reiko stepped back. That punch could have knocked her head off her shoulders. A tiny cut formed on Reiko's cheek and started bleeding. She rubbed it and stared at the exhausted boy that kneeled before her.  
  
"You know, you're strong, for only being partial demon."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sora huffed. He was really tired; he had given his all, but that wasn't enough to beat a demon, let alone a female one.  
  
"You two done yet?"  
  
Yusuke's voice rung out from behind some brushes as Hiei jumped down from a tree. Sora struggled to his feet and brushed of his shirt.  
  
"That was some fancy handling back there, Reiko. The other losers are probably still doing laps."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "They are; Kuwabara is still supervising. Kurama gave up on them."  
  
"Anyway.... Sora, you come with me. Hiei would like to speak privately with Reiko for a minute."  
  
Sora reluctantly left Reiko and went back down the dirt path with his father. He took one last glance at the demon he had spent hours training with, and left. Reiko turned to her father whom was currently looking out at the pond. After a few minutes, Reiko decided to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Father, is this about, my.mom?"  
  
"Yes. I only ask you not to freak out."  
  
"Why would I freak out?"  
  
"All the same, just listen up."  
  
"Uh.. ok"  
  
"Your mother... is not a demon."  
  
"Not a demon? A human, then?"  
  
"No, an angel. She was beautiful, and she looked just like you. The same blue eyes and black hair."  
  
"Oh... but, what happened to her?"  
  
"Well, after you were born, the gods found out, namely Koenma's father. He was enraged that an angel of all things would ever love a demon with a reputation as bad as mine. He killed your mother, Reiko. You are all I have left."  
  
This was a lie, of course. Reiko need not know she had an Aunt Yukina and an Uncle Kuwabara, and a cousin, Yuji. Kuwabara, Yukina and Yuji don't know, only Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and he. He looked at Reiko; She clearly was shocked. Her hands were trembling, not in fear, but rage.  
  
"He killed someone.. for loving another? That bastard.. I'll do what Koenma says, but a swear, if it's that last thing I do, I will curse his father! "  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why not? He killed my mother! Your.... lover.... Why should he not be punished?!"  
  
"I'm the one with the bad background, not you! I'm the one who's the killer here. I don't want you to make a bad name for yourself."  
  
".. Father.." 


	6. Easier to Run

Katie: =D  
  
Reiko: We are loved! (Especially by Black Dragon!!) ^_^  
  
Sora: And, we are starting a poll. Which character would you like to reappear as an enemy?  
  
Reiko: Not only will they be an enemy, but there will be some interesting twists having to do with that character.  
  
Sora: There's Karasu, the Toguro brothers, Tarukane. he's a fag.  
  
Katie: Anyway, you vote! And, the 2 evil people that get the most votes will be teamed up and put in this fic as an enemy.  
  
Sora: Katie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters that may appear in this fiction.  
  
DBZ Announcer Dude: Last time, on Double Hakusho! Reiko and Sora start to spar, but are interrupted! Hiei reveals whom Reiko's mother is, but how will she react? Stay tuned!!  
  
Katie: Baka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".Father."  
  
Reiko dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. Koenma's father, god of the spirit world, had killed her mother. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she didn't cry. No, not in front of her father, never in front of him. Hiei gripped her shoulder, and left her by the pond.  
  
"An angel, he says? Aren't they supposed to be all holy and powerful? Why couldn't my mother fight the scum off? The 'Great' King Enma? Hah!" Reiko let her tears run down her face, since she was starting to get a headache. She rubbed her face and started to walk back towards her home.  
  
Hiei was almost back to the house around noon. He decided to purposely take a wrong turn. He slashed through some bushes and finally reached a sparkling sapphire lake. He headed to a large willow tree and jumped up to the highest branch. He laid down on it and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~Hiei's Dream~*~*  
  
Hiei found himself running, but to where? He kept running, and then stopped. He looked around, as if to look for an enemy. He reached a familiar shrine and went inside. There was a woman with black hair and blue eyes hiding in a corner, clutching a small ball of blankets. Hiei kneeled over by the woman and she revealed a small child in the bundle. The little child was sleeping, and looked just like the woman. Hiei was handed the child, and gave the woman a worried look.  
  
"Hibikime, he can't do this. Enma can't kill a child."  
  
"She is neither demon nor angel, so in his eyes, she needs to die to keep the balance. I know, it's not right but, he's looking for us."  
  
"Then, run away with her. Raise her, and tell no one she is part demon."  
  
"Enma can see all, I know it. He will only kill the child faster. If he finds you, he'll kill you too. Take her, Hiei. Angels never really die. Demons do. Raise her for me ok?"  
  
Hibikime gave Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
"Hibikime! Don't do it!" Hiei yelled after her.  
  
She stood firmly in front of the shrine, looking up into the sky. Feathers fell to the ground as Hibikime revealed her white wings. She flew into the sky.  
  
"Hey, Enma! Are you there? I will not let you kill my child! COME AND GET ME COWARD!"  
  
The sky turned black with bad fortune looming all around. There was several lightning strikes directed at Hibikime, and she dodged them with ease. She took out a bow and a crystal arrow, and shot them to the source of the lightning bolts. The sky roared with rage as the arrow hit something. That something was a large man. It was Enma!  
  
"Angel, if I cannot kill your demon child, I will kill you!"  
  
"She is not a demon, or an angel! One day she will be your savior when demons are threatening to take over the world!"  
  
Enma had enough talk; He raised his large right arm, and the sky filled with lightning. There was nowhere to run to. The last thing Hibikime saw was Hiei with their child on the porch.  
  
*~*~*End*~*~*  
  
"Hibikime!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei awoke with a start. He wiped the cold sweat of his face, and sat up. He started at his hands, and clenched them tight. Hiei jumped down from the tree and leaned against the trunk. He looked out onto the lake and was quickly reminded of Hibikime. His red eyes turned away from the lake and he headed back home from the way he came  
  
"Hibikime, I miss you.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Faint

Katie: Sorry we took so long to post!  
  
Reiko: Katie had golf club, and play, so she was busy.  
  
Katie: Don't laugh at me. I like golf.. sort of...........  
  
Reiko: Let's move on please!  
  
Sora: Ah ha.. ^_^;; Katie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters that may appear in this fiction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei headed back through the woods to his home, with his head in the clouds. Perhaps he shouldn't have told Reiko about her mother. She had seemed very upset after Hiei had told her she was dead. He saw that Aki and Yuji had finished their laps and was gasping for air. Sora was taking a nap while sitting next an old stone well a bit farther back from the house. Hiei took a seat on the ground next to Yusuke and began to watch Kurama and the boys go through drills.  
  
Reiko reappeared from the large green leaves of the forest. She pushed them from her path, and sat down next to Sora. She stretched her arms, yawned, and started to take a nap. Sora snored lightly through his nose, and scratched his arm in his sleep. Reiko had curled herself into a ball, and leaned next to the well. ((A/N: Yeah, can you tell yet that a 'romantic' part is coming up. So, yeah, you're right.)) Sora's head bobbed onto Reiko shoulder. They continued to sleep into the afternoon, and were woken up later around 5:00.  
  
"DINNER!" Yusuke bellowed from the dining room. Reiko and Sora drowsily staggered to their feet, and eventually got inside. Apparently, with the help of Yukina, the girls were able to go down to the village not too far from the woods to get some items to prepare a meal or two. Reiko sat down next to Aki, who was once again reading some kind of textbook, and jotting things down now and then. She peeked over his shoulder and read some of the text. Biology!  
  
"Hey, Aki, I can do that for you, ya know."  
  
"Really? Ok, tell me what you know."  
  
And so, Reiko told Aki over dinner all she knew about biology, later getting into physics. Yusuke was bored to death, so he went outside. Kurama and Kuwabara were into it. Hiei was a bit annoyed that his demon/angel daughter knew so much about human crap, but hardly anything about demon or angel legend or religion. He went outside and joined Yusuke.  
  
"Ok, Hiei. Spill, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Keiko, ok?"  
  
"Well detective, I guess I should trust you."  
  
With a sigh, Hiei told Yusuke everything. Who Hibikime was, how he met her, when Reiko was born, basically everything that had happened in the past years Hiei told him.  
  
"And that's how it is. Hibikime died to save Reiko."  
  
"Hiei, that's some powerful stuff. I'm really sorry..."  
  
The heard a small gasp from behind them and the banging of a door shut. It was Reiko! She ran up the stairs, not believing what she had heard. Reiko now wanted to kill Enma even more. She ran into her room, and slid the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door to absorb what she had heard. Reiko's mother, an angel Hibikime, had died to protect her. Her father, Hiei, strives to protect Reiko from Enma finding and killing her. Was she just a burden, she wondered? Was her life a big waste of everyone's time? Was she needed, or wanted? She slid down the wall and curled herself into a little ball. Reiko knew this wouldn't make her problems go away, she was just hiding. There was a small knock on the door.  
  
"Reiko? Reiko, are you there? Is everything alright?"  
  
Sora's voice was muffled through the door. He slid it open to find Reiko, on the floor, in a ball. Sora put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay? Seriously!"  
  
Reiko kneeled up from her place on the floor. She looked hard at Sora, her face turning from anger to grief; Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"She's dead, Sora. Dead, dead, dead!"  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"My mother!"  
  
Reiko flung herself into Sora's arms; she had nowhere else to go. Her tears poured down her face as she said through sobs, "It's all my fault!" Sora held her, since she obviously needed his help. After about 10 minutes of crying, Reiko calmed down and fell asleep once again. Botan, sensing trouble, found her way up the stairs. She opened the door to Reiko's room, since it was the first, to find Sora putting Reiko to sleep.  
  
"Botan, I have a feeling you're going to have to ask Hiei about her mother."  
  
"Is that why I heard crying?" Botan asked as the two of them headed down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, ask him for me, ok?"  
  
"Sure, if I can."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END CHAPTER 


	8. Figure09

Katie: To all people whom read the last chapter: it was a filler chapter.  
  
Reiko: We've been busy with play practice and golf club. o.O  
  
Sora: Ya, but this chapter should be a bit better than the last one. More interesting, you know?  
  
Katie: Writers block is taking me over, so hurry up with the disclaimer, Sora!  
  
Sora: Right! Katie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters that may appear in this fiction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei and Yusuke went inside once again. The walked silently to the living room to find everyone there waiting for them. Botan and everyone else (except for Yukina) were glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Ok, Hiei," Keiko growled. "You are going to tell all of us about your 'wife' now."  
  
"Sora here says," Botan pointed to Sora. "Reiko was crying over something that happened to her mother."  
  
Hiei backed up against the wall as Keiko and Botan chased him around the room. They couldn't keep up of course, but they had scary-looking faces. Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ok, Urameshi! I know you know! Tell us you frickin bastard!" Kuwabara spit in his face as he spoke.  
  
In the midst of the madness, Aki, Sora and Yuji snuck up to Reiko's room. Kurama was trying to get Keiko and Botan to calm down. Yukina had taken refuge under the dining room table.  
  
"Please stop, you two! You're not going to get anywhere like that!!" Kurama hollered to Botan and Keiko.  
  
After awhile, Kurama was able to get everyone to calm down; he had some of them sit on the floor, or on the couch with everyone sulking a bit.  
  
"Now Hiei, please tell us about Reiko's mother. Please?"  
  
With a sneer toward Kurama, Hiei, for the third time, told his story. He really didn't want to be the one to tell it; he hurt more and more as he told it. As he finished, Hiei saw the sad and shocked faces all around him. Keiko heard sniffing behind her. She turned around to see Koenma there, blowing his nose with a small white rag.  
  
"How sad, *sniff* I'm so sorry, Hiei."  
  
"You should be." Hiei growled back.  
  
"Anyway, I'm here to tell your kids about their first mission."  
  
Yusuke's eyes went big. "What are you talking about? You're kidding me, right? We only had one day with them!"  
  
"Sorry, Yusuke. You know, you can just send Reiko and Sora. They seem to be the strongest. But, I don't think you would want your son alone, somewhere with a girl, alone, with no one around..."  
  
"Koenma, Reiko is not like that."  
  
The crowd turned to see Reiko's friend Motoko. ((A/N: She was in Chapter 2)) She had teal hair and red eyes, with a large sword hooked on to her belt. She stood with one hand on her hip with one foot on the windowpane. She stepped down and stood in front of Koenma.  
  
"Well it is to say.... Pass?" Koenma stuttered.  
  
"Thought so. Hiei, I'm going upstairs."  
  
Motoko strutted up the stairs, feeling very accomplished. She opened the door to Reiko's room and went in. Hiei thought about what Koenma said for a while. It really wouldn't matter to him if Reiko were alone with Sora.  
  
Up in Reiko's room, Yuji had decided to do a bit of snooping. He looked in the small closet and under her bed.  
  
"Looking for something?" Motoko's voice went through Yuji like nails on a chalkboard. He shot up with his hands firmly by his hips. He backed away and just sat on the floor by the window next to Aki, whom was yet again reading a magazine. Motoko closed the door behind her and kneeled next to Reiko in her bed, sleeping. She gave a look of concern to Sora, whom was also by the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Motoko turned to Sora. He looked at Motoko and sighed.  
  
"Something Hiei said upset her. Something about her mom she said. She cried herself to sleep and here we are."  
  
Motoko looked at Reiko. She was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Motoko smiled as she rose up from the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see she's ok. I'm coming back here tomorrow, too. Go downstairs; Koenma is there to tell you about you're first mission." She left the room. Sora rose and brushed his t-shirt off. He gave one last concerned glance at Reiko and left the room; Aki and Yuji followed. Motoko waved to Hiei as she jumped out the living room window. Yuji, Aki and Sora filled down the stairs and sat on the floor in a row.  
  
"Where's Reiko?" Koenma questioned as he floated in the air.  
  
"She's sleeping. Leave her be." Sora told him.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Anyway, your first mission." Koenma snapped his fingers and a large screen appeared. "This is your first target." A picture of some sort of male cat demon appeared on the large screen. "His name is Kei. Kei has stolen many jewels of the holy elves in heaven. Somehow he has penetrated all security the elves have, and moves freely within the base to steal all of their treasures. We want you four to either capture or kill Kei, and return the treasures to the elves."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie: And so, their first mission begins! 


	9. Breaking the Habit

Katie: Ok. I've been a bit preoccupied lately.(New Yu Yu DVDs (Is Jin Irish?), Spirited away..) so, whatever, here's chapter 9.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Koenma flew towards Sora. With a poof of smoke, he switched to his teenage form. Casually he removed his pacifier and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Do you think you guys are up to this?"  
  
"Humph. We are only going to require Reiko and myself for this. We'll mop the floor with that guy, get the jewels back to the holy-elf dudes, and be back in time for dinner."  
  
Botan's eyes wondered to the stairs. She saw Reiko stumbling drowsily down the stairs. She walked to the stairs and helped Reiko down the stairs and to the couch. Reiko took a seat next to Yukina who was contently listening to Koenma-sama.  
  
"Anyways, you four are leaving tomorrow. I will have a ferry girl come and guide you to the place where the elves live. You have to do all the work from there. Later!"  
  
He floated out the window.  
  
Aki persuaded Reiko to follow him outside again with a facial expression. She rose from the couch and followed him. Yuji and Sora followed. They told Reiko all about what they had just heard. They all later went to sleep, with Reiko requesting they slept in the room right next to hers. In the morning, Yuji and Sora were awake first, with Aki and Reiko waking up about the same time. Motoko was already waiting for them. She told them to wear all white clothes (to Reiko's dismay.) so the elves wouldn't think they were evil. They quickly got dressed, and armed themselves with whatever they had. Reiko gave the three boys small katanas just in case their energy attacks failed. At around six, Sora and Keiko went on the roof to watch the sunrise.  
  
"So Reiko, what do you think of Sora?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well, he's an excellent sparring partner and friend. I wish I could move to the human world with him and the other boys. They're cool too."  
  
This obviously wasn't the answer Keiko was looking for. She shot up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"THAT'S IT?"  
  
"What? Do you expect me to just walk up to him and say, 'Aishiteru'? He's a good friend and all, but I don't feel like that towards him....yet."  
  
"HEY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Called Aki. Reiko jumped from the roof, with a small smile and a wave to Keiko. Motoko stood next to Reiko as they said they're goodbyes. Before Reiko turned and left, Hiei gave her a small smile and nodded for her to go. She smiled back and went with the others. They started to walk on a small beaten path that seemed to lead to nowhere. About a half and hour later, they found a small clearing. The boys broke apart from each other; since the path was small, they were practically hugging each other. Reiko looked around the clearing. It had a tiny pond, no bigger than a small bathtub. *RIB BIT* A tiny frog-like creature jumped up on her shoulder. *Rib bit* Reiko giggled. The tiny creature had two antennae on its head, red eyes, and a yellow stomach. Reiko kneeled down and placed the small creature in her hands.  
  
"Hi there! What's your name, hmm? I'll call you--"  
  
"Baka!" Yuji chimed in.  
  
"Slime, perhaps?" Aki added.  
  
"Go ahead Sora, add your piece! Make my day!" She shook a fist.  
  
"Well actually-huh?"  
  
He looked up. The others did the same. There was a young girl floating on an oar. ((A/N: Don't all ferry girls ride on oars?)) She had lime green hair and piercing yellow eyes.  
  
"Hiya! Koenma sent me to find you guys. and girls! My names Kilana!"  
  
Reiko stood up and placed the small creature in her hands. 'She looks like a fruit... a lime.' She thought. "I'm going to name you Tanechigai!"  
  
"Ok! We have to look for a small hole in order for us to get to the elves' village."  
  
And so, they started their search. They looked for about ten minutes and Motoko, as impatient as she is, was ready to give up.  
  
"Aw, come on, you guys! If we can't do this, we surely can't beat Kei!" Kilana cheered. Reiko and Tanechigai checked behind a small bush. There was light soil there. Reiko walked over to check it out but..  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!"  
  
Reiko fell down the path that was covered with dirt, taking Tanechigai down with her.  
  
"Umm. I think she found the path!" Sora pointed out.  
  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Yuji yelled.  
  
And so, they all jumped down the hole and followed the still-screaming Reiko and Tanechigai. 


	10. From teh Inside

Katie: Are my chapters too short? Tell me! By the way, I don't own anything. I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer.. O.O;; Anyway, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Down, lawyers, down!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora braced himself as he landed right on his butt, coming out of the tunnel. He saw that they were on a small hill. Reiko and Tanechigai were lying down on the grass a few feet away from him. They were awake, and were staring at something up in the sky. Sora tilted his head up so he could see, and was surprised. It was day, wherever they were, but there were thousands of bright red and orange stars.  
  
"Aren't they pretty, Tanechigai? They don't have these at home."  
  
Tanechigai: *rib bit* (Translation: I also think they are quite nice, oneesan.)  
  
At that very moment, Aki and Yuji came out of the tunnel, landing promptly on top of Sora. Motoko popped out a few seconds later. Sora coolly shoved them of, and motioned for Reiko to stand up. She held Tanechigai with cupped hands, and a few seconds later, Kilana popped out and landed on her feet.  
  
"Ok! Follow me to the village!"  
  
Kilana jumped down the hill and slid down as if she was on a skateboard.  
  
"Well, isn't she chipper." Aki commented. "Whatever. Let's go!" Sora directed.  
  
The five, (and Tanechigai, too) hopped down the mountain to follow Kilana. As they reached the bottom of the hill, the four saw Kilana stop in front of a large, white marble gate. Yuji walked up to it, and touched one of the bars and was shocked by a small blue spark.  
  
"Ouch! Why I ought a...."  
  
"As I was going to say, don't touch it. If you don't have a drop of angel or elf blood in your veins, you'll get shocked." Kilana explained.  
  
Reiko looked past the bars. She could see a large flower field and then another small gate. The flowers were yellow, white or pink. The sweet aroma engulfed Reiko. Tanechigai raised his nose to smell what Reiko did. He fainted at the smell. Reiko giggled and looked once more beyond the gates. There were a few elves in the fields, some young girls and small children. They had pointy ears, and blue skin. Reiko stepped back to look once again at the gate. She pushed it open with a small flick of her wrist. Amazed at what she had just done, she stared at her wrist and then though, 'Oh yeah, my mother was an angel.' Kilana, Yuji and Aki started at her.  
  
"B-but you're not an angel! All of you are demons!!!" Kilana yelled angrily.  
  
"Not true. Reiko's mother," Sora spoke with a sigh. "was an angel. She is no longer living, however."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Kilana calmly apologized.  
  
"S'ok. I never got the chance to meet her anyway." Reiko said dully. "Let's go."  
  
They walked down the path through the flower field. Every elf there, big and small, stared at them. When Sora, Yuji or Aki looked at them, they looked away. Reiko, with Tanechigai on her shoulder, looked at some of the elves, waved and smiled. Some of the smaller elves waved back at her. All the elves looked kind of sad. Kilana walked next to Reiko.  
  
"You know, they'll be happier if you sing. Can you sing?" She asked.  
  
"I think I can. Let me try." Reiko responded.  
  
She walked a bit ahead of the group, not standing in front of them, though. Reiko tried to remember a song... then remembered one a woman with black hair used to sing. The only thing she remembered of the woman really was her voice and her hair, not her face.  
  
"I remember it now!" She happily said. ((A/N: The song is from the book, Holes, so yeah, I dun own that either.))  
  
Reiko silently cleared her throat and began to sing.  
  
"'If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighs, 'The bark on the tree was a little bit softer.' While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, He cries to the moon, 'If only, if only.'"  
  
She sang with great sincerity, as if she'd done it before. Reiko had an above average voice, and the elves did perk up a bit when their large ears caught the sound of her lovely voice. Reiko went into second verse, with Tanechigai hopping down by her ankles.  
  
"If only, if only, the moon speaks to reply; Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly. Fly high, my baby bird, My angel, my only."  
  
At the moment she finished the second verse, some of the smaller elves walked up to Reiko and handed her flowers and asked her for her name and to come play with them. The elves small hands grasped her large one as they pulled her aside from her companions. She laughed as they introduced her to some of the older elves. Sora had a confused look for a second, but then returned to his usual neutral look.  
  
"Let's go. We can catch up later. Besides, these are her people."  
  
So, the group, minus Reiko and Tanechigai, headed for the second pair of white marble gates. Kilana pushed the gates open to the quaint village, and they all walked in. There were many small cottages with large trees in the front. (A/N: Think Lord of the Rings: The Shire) There was a large house at the top of a flower-covered hill. It was dilapidated, probably where the jewels were stolen. An old-looking elf woman walked up to the group.  
  
"Are you the Reikai Tantei promised to us by Lord Koenma?"  
  
"Well, most of them. One of us is playing with the smaller elves." Kilana answered.  
  
The old elf smiled and chuckled. She put her hands behind her back.  
  
"Ah, you mean the half-breed, Reiko? I know of her. Things spread quickly in this small village."  
  
Sora stepped up. "Do you know anything about this Kei character?"  
  
"Aye, but not much. Come with me."  
  
Back in the flower fields, Reiko was telling the small elf girls fables she had heard of before. Currently, she was telling the story of Ceres and Proserpina.  
  
".and Proserpina ran into the woods and picked the white blossom. At the very moment, the ground split and Mercury, one of Hades' servants, came and snatched Proserpina away from her mother!"  
  
Reiko held out her hand, and quickly snatched it back, making the girls shoot back. Then, they all giggled.  
  
"Say, Ms. Reiko, what race are you? You're not an elf, that's for sure." One of the girls asked. Reiko was a bit uneasy with this question.  
  
"Well, my mother was an angel, and that's all I know. She's dead." Reiko lied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The girls said. After Reiko finished telling her story, "... and that's how the seasons were made!" she spotted a young elf guy not to far away, looking at her. He flashed a grin and waved. Reiko smiled back and waved. One of the girls laughed.  
  
"That's Evan. He's the most popular guy with the older girls." One girl piped up.  
  
"If he grinned at you, you must be pretty, well, pretty to him!" Another said.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I don't get it. I'm not an elf. How could he think I'm beautiful?" Reiko asked herself out loud. She stood up. "I'll see you guys later. I have to meet someone in the village. Bye!" she bowed and left. Her spirits were still high, for she never really was able to play with other little girls when she was on herself. Reiko headed merrily down the path, with the scent of a flower one of the girls put in her hair in the air. She reached the marble gate. Reiko thrust her arm forward to open the door, but it had already opened. She looked to her right and saw Evan.  
  
"Thank you!" She said.  
  
"My pleasure, for such a lovely lady like yourself." Evan commented as they walked in the gate. From inside the old elves house, Sora saw Reiko talking to Evan. He clenched his fist in jealously and rage as she laughed at something he said. He stood up and walked outside.  
  
"Excuse me, hands of the merchandise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Sora do to Evan? I'll write it next time!!! 


	11. Nobody's listening

Katie: Well, I see most of you like this story. I'm happy! ^__^ I'll continue it as long as you guys keep reviewing! By the way, I own nottin EXCEPT: Sora, Evan, Reiko, Yuji, Aki, Motoko and Kilana.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Excuse me, hands of the merchandise."  
  
Evan and Reiko turned to see Sora, slightly angry. Some of the elfin people turned their heads to look at the inevitable fight. They formed a circle around the three.  
  
"Merchandise? Gee, I thought this was a girl, a very pretty one I might add." Evan cooed.  
  
"You know what I mean, fool." Sora spit. Reiko moved from her place next to Evan to the middle of the circle.  
  
"Don't fight, Sora! We still need to fight Kei!" Reiko shouted. Her expression changed to a pleading look. "Please?"  
  
Sora didn't back down. He stood upright and clenched his fists. Soon after, he was surrounded in a blue aura.  
  
"If that's the ay you want to play," Evan said, calmly. He took a large blue-bladed sword out of its scabbard. "Let's play."  
  
Evan shot out at Sora swinging his sword narrowly over Sora's head, but he dodged by sliding. He lay on his stomach for a second, but regained his ground.  
  
"You are no where near being worthy of Reiko! I'll win her for sure" Evan smirked.  
  
"Fat chance, pretty boy!" Sora shouted back. Reiko backed away, next to Motoko.  
  
"What is this, Motoko?" Reiko whispered to her.  
  
"Simple. They're fighting over you." Motoko answered with a small grin.  
  
Reiko blushed and looked over at the battle. 'So that's why Sora was so angry when I spoke to Evan....'  
  
Sora was as feisty as ever. Every time Evan went to chop his head off, he would evade the attack. Slash, miss. Slash, miss. It went on like that of a while.  
  
"Argh, you're faster than I thought." Evan said, putting away his blade. "How about fist to fist?"  
  
'Finally, something I can do..' Sora thought gratefully. 'I'm not about to lose.'  
  
Sora changed stances, and took one last glance at Reiko for now. He was sure she wouldn't want to speak or see him after this now for fighting. She was with the rest of the crowd, only not chanting or rooting for anyone in particular. Motoko gave a stern nod to him and then nodded in the way of Evan. He was about ready to fight.  
  
"Ready?" Evan asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Go." Sora bluntly said.  
  
The two charged forward. Sora was the first to strike this time, landing a left punch on Evan's shoulder. He tried a right, but Evan blocked it with his right arm. Sora and Evan jumped back again and charged. Sora ducked a right and kicked Evan in the stomach. He held his stomach with his right hand, and landed a left punch in Sora's face. They both stepped back again to recover for a few seconds.  
  
"I-if Reiko was ever in t-trouble, y-you would n-never be able to p-protect her you know." Evan sputtered.  
  
"How do you know? She can handle herself pretty well anyway." Sora managed to get out.  
  
"Okay, will you two stop now?" Reiko said, stepping in the middle of the two.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said grabbing his face that was blinding with pain.  
  
"Anything for you, my lady." Evan chirped. Reiko looked at Sora, who was still holding his face. She walked over to him, kneeled down and moved his hand from his face. There was something wrong with his skin.  
  
"Evan! What did you do to him?" She yelled desperately.  
  
"It just a little deformation power. Many ninjas use it." Evan responded. The crowd gasped. "It should wear off in a little while. No man can take that pain." Reiko held Sora face. There were a few strange blue marks forming on his face. The crowd had disbanded and it was just Evan, Reiko, Sora and Motoko.  
  
"Motoko! Get me water! Quick!" Reiko yelled.  
  
Evan stood next to Reiko. "Why do you even care?" He asked.  
  
"Sora is my friend. I can't believe this. An unfair fight? How cruel!" She yelled. Motoko returned with a pail of water and a cloth. Reiko dipped the cloth in the water and began to wipe his face. Sora was in blinding pain, but was not about to cry. Evan snatched the cloth from Reiko, and handed it to Motoko.  
  
"She can do this. Come with me."  
  
"But I have to......" Reiko trailed off. Evan picked up Reiko and slung her over his back.  
  
"If you want her, come and claim her!" Evan told Sora who managed to look up. Motoko continued to wipe his face so he could see. Reiko reached for her katana to threaten Evan with, but noticed it wasn't there.  
  
"Ah ah ah! I don't think so." He was holding her katana. "Sora, I'll meet you and you companions at Kei's hide out. You'll know where it is." He left with Reiko screaming.  
  
"Sora!! Help!"  
  
Motoko and Sora watched helplessly as Evan left.  
  
Aki, Kilana and Yuji arrived behind Sora. It was up to them now to stop Kei and save Reiko.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	12. Authoress Notice

A notice! I am going to be studying for my finals for a few weeks, so don't expect me to update until late June, early July. I have a chapter in the making right now, but I'm going to try and make it really long. I just thought I should put an authoress' note, since everyone has one, right? Now! Since no one heard me the first time:  
  
IT'S TIME TO V-V-V-V-VOTE! (Lol, Like Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Name a past enemy you would like to return! (I have this biiiiig thing in the wraps for later chapters.. ;).)  
  
Which pair(s) would you like to see? (Just an opinion question, I want to hear what you guys think!) I know the relationship between Reiko and Sora is obvious, but that can be easily changed. *evil smirk*  
  
So, have a nice day! 


	13. Session

Katie: Hn. I do not own anything. I hope this is long enough for everyone! ^-^  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aki, Kilana and Yuji arrived behind Sora. It was up to them now to stop Kei and save Reiko. They decided to head out after Evan to Kei's place (Pointed out by the villagers) and also kill Kei; sorta like killing 2 birds with one stone. Before they could actually get where they were going, they had to hike through a forest, and cross a river. The old lady had said her name was Ginny. She had spoke with them once before they left. Since the boys were going to slay their largest enemy, the elfin people had supplier them with medicines, and water, with a bag to carry them too, of course. They started on their way down a beaten path just outside the village. The small boys of the village watched them go down until they weren't visible anymore. Ginny's words still haunted Sora and he couldn't get them out of his head.  
  
\\\It's flashback time, kiddies! \\\ "Reiko is a strange one. I have watched her for some time." Ginny coughed.  
  
"Why, might I ask?" Motoko inquired.  
  
"Well, I happen to be a half-demon myself, as are you and Yuji."  
  
"Motoko?" Aki asked, stunned.  
  
"Okay, okay...yeah, my dad was an angel, but I'll all demon, y'hear?"  
  
"Anyway, what's up with this Evan character?" Kilana asked, trying to sound tough.  
  
"Evan....." Ginny sighed. "He's working for Kei. I'm sure once Kei sees how incompetent Evan is, he'll eliminate him."  
  
"And what will happen to Reiko?" Sora gulped.  
  
"She too, will probably be killed, once Kei is done with her." Ginny said, filled with guilt.  
  
"But, Reiko is one of the strongest people I know! Couldn't she fight him off?"  
  
"No. Since she is a halfling, she gets a boost of power wherever she is. She happens to be here, where we mainly use healing powers. That will be no use to her. That's why she didn't see when Evan took her katana. Besides, she doesn't even know how to use a great sum of her angel powers."  
  
They were silent. The only sound was the clink of the teapot on Ginny's cup. She took a sip and began again.  
  
"Ye must realize, only persons with angel blood can handle the jewels; that's why he needs Evan and Reiko. However," Ginny took a deep breath. "Once infused with anything or anyone, it can be handled even by a mere human. Diamonds were once used for magic, until humans got their grubby hands on them."  
  
"...I see. We have to get going now then!" Motoko announced.  
  
\\\\End Flashback////  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?!" Kilana yelled; her voice rung through the forest, stopping Sora's train of thought.  
  
"Okay, this isn't working. Why don't we split up?" Yuji suggested.  
  
"Okay, great. I get Yuji, then." Kilana promulgated.  
  
"I must warn you, he's a bloody coward. I'll go with Aki, since you need all the help you can get." Motoko told them.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you guys, then. You and Kilana can have some special alone time, Yuji." Sora taunted.  
  
"Whatever, Sora. We'll go that way." Yuji pointed northeast.  
  
"Okay, and we'll go that way." Sora pointed north.  
  
And so, they broke up. Before they left, Kilana gave Motoko something.  
  
"Koenma called it some technical name, but I call it a demon-tracker- thingamabob. It tells you when an already identified demon is approaching. Mainly Kei, or it could tell you where Reiko is." Kilana smiled, she was proud of her explanation.  
  
"Ok, I'll use it well." Motoko responded, turning on her heel.  
  
So far, the only disturbances for Aki, Sora and Motoko were some spiky vines that Motoko easily cut down. For Kilana and Yuji, it was the same. By sunset, Yuji and Kilana had found a small clearing that they would stay in for the night. However, for the others they were still on a path. The whole trip had been silence for both teams, so they could hear if there were any demons or anything stalking them. If you asked him, he wouldn't admit it but Sora's mind indeed was transfixed on Reiko. If he stared off into space, the only thing he could see was she. Okay, so somehow something else caught his eye, he could still hear her in his head!  
  
"Sora's my friend!" or "Sora!! Help!" were some things that ran through his mind.  
  
"Argh!" Sora punched himself in the face, not doing much damage anyway.  
  
"What's up, Sora?" Aki asked, perplexed.  
  
"It's...nothing." Sora told him, shaking his head. "Nothing to worry about!" Sora fake smiled, although it was quite believable.  
  
"Well, ok, if you say so.." Aki responded, obviously doubting Sora's happy act.  
  
They continued on. It might be awhile before they find a decent spot to rest. Meanwhile, Yuji and Kilana were fast asleep in a secure spot. Secure meaning camouflaged so nothing or no one would see them; meaning 20 pounds of leaves, sticks, and even some dirt. Anyway, back with Sora. He was having a hard time with the whole Reiko thing. Not because she was captured though. Sora, y'see, has a girlfriend at home. He didn't know what to tell her when he got back. 'Sorry, but I just don't love you anymore. It took me 2 days to figure that out.' He figured that wouldn't work. 'I'm just young and confused...' Nope, that wouldn't work either. Her name was Ashi, and they had only been going out a few weeks anyway. She really liked Sora, and his mom did too. Yusuke thought she was too soft; typical Yusuke of course. Sora, however, really really did not like Ashi. She was annoying and always spent all his money. He got her birthday presents, gifts for other holidays, and more. She didn't really seem to care. (A/n: Ashi means "evil" in Japanese) Sora wasn't between Ashi and Reiko, he didn't know what to think about Reiko and didn't feel anything for Ashi at all. He now had a throbbing headache. Motoko stopped in front of Sora. He bumped into her back. Sore rubbed his nose.  
  
"Sorry, Motoko."  
  
"It's alright. Anyways, we found a spot." Motoko announced.  
  
Aki pointed to it. "We cleared it out while you were off in space, cadet."  
  
"Ok, cool. Does anyone know how to make a fire?"  
  
They looked at each other. Then they ran off in different directions with the same thing in mind: gather twigs. After a few minutes, they all came into the middle of the clearing. Motoko set them up so they would light properly.  
  
"Hey Sora, can you use Rei Gun?" Motoko asked as she set up the twigs.  
  
"Uh, yeah. My dad showed me how to do it a few months ago. Why?"  
  
"I think we can set the sticks on fire that way." Motoko explained as she rose up onto her feet.  
  
"Explain?" Aki said as he set some more twigs on the pile.  
  
"Well, it's kind of like a light, right? Maybe we could reflect it off something shiny and set it aflame." Motoko rubbed her imaginary beard.  
  
"Like what?" Aki yelled. He raised his hands up. "We're in THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!"  
  
"Gee, you're bright. We can use my huge, SHINY sword." Motoko frowned.  
  
"Ok. Set it up, and I'll try and remember how to do this..." Sora said, curiously looking at his index finger.  
  
Motoko unsheathed her sword. She turned towards the sticks.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Almost." Sora said. 'Ok Sora, concentrate. Dad said to concentrate all my energy into my finger...'  
  
He pointed his finger at the sword. A little ball of energy formed on the tip of his finger.  
  
"Awright! Ok.. Rei Gaaaaan!" Sora yelled. BANG! The little energy ball reflected off Motoko's sword and perfectly set the twigs on fire!  
  
"Yes! Now," Aki said happily with a yawn, "Let's get some rest."  
  
They all chose a luxurious spot on the ground and started to snooze. Aki had put some rocks around the fire, so they didn't think it would spread. Since the fire was small, it would go out eventually anyway. Meanwhile, Reiko and Evan had stopped somewhere for a rest. After hours of kicking and screaming, Reiko finally gave up and fell asleep. Evan had found a good spot to stay for the night also; it was near a pond. Now, Tanechigai hadn't stayed in the village as you might have thought. He was in Evan's pocket; he had snuck in during the fight. Evan was now proceeding to tie Reiko's sleeping body to a tree. She was snoring lightly now, with her head tilting slightly when she breathed. Evan smirked at the prize he'd won and walked over to the pond.  
  
"Kei, I've brought the girl." He said staring into space.  
  
"Excellent. You've brought her back quickly. The boys must be weak if you captured her so easily."  
  
"Yes," Kei frowned. "The Sora one was average; stronger than his companions."  
  
"I see. Well, I shall keep my end of the bargain if you dispose of them."  
  
"Don't worry, sir." Kei smirked. "It would be my pleasure. After all, getting Reiko, and then rubbing it in Sora's bloody wreck of a face would be great. You can do that, correct?"  
  
"Yes. I can hypnotize her. She will listen to your every word after I'm done with her. Even kill herself."  
  
"Excellent." Reiko began to stir behind him. "Reiko is waking up. I will bring her first thing at dawn." Evan turned towards Reiko. She was awake now, but not fully. She blinked a few times. She looked at Evan.  
  
"You." She said angrily. "Untie me at once! Do you have any idea whose daughter you're kidnapping?!" Reiko had no other choice but to resort to using her father's status. Since she had obviously been weakened by something, she really couldn't do anything. Evan walked over to Reiko and kneeled down.  
  
"I wouldn't talk to me like that, if I were you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your life is at the tip of mine and Kei's fingers. You should start calling me 'master.'" Evan held her chin and got a cold stare from Reiko in return. Evan smirked once again.  
  
"Just one smile. C'mon...." Evan said coolly. He was inching closer and closer to her face. Tanechigai, sensing trouble, came slowly out of his pocket and hopped to the ground.  
  
"Evan, don't you touch me. I'll scream!" Reiko attempted to scare him.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." Evan closed his eyes. Tanechigai hopped up onto Reiko's shoulders and then to her face. Evan leaned in for a kiss, but unfortunately Tanechigai was in the way. He had kissed Tanechigai! Evan spit on the ground and grabbed Tanechigai.  
  
"Retarded toad! Get away from here!" He threw poor Tanechigai into the pond.  
  
"TANECHIGAI! You monster!" Reiko growled with gritted teeth.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Evan continued.  
  
"No, no, way...SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Reiko shrieked.  
  
"He's NOT coming for you! Forget him!" Evan yelled grabbing her shoulders. He shoved her towards her face. "Just one little kiss, that's all." Evan whispered. Reiko was shaking all over. In Sora's camp, everyone heard the scream. They all woke up to also find the fire was out.  
  
"It sounded like Reiko! What's Evan doing to her...?" Motoko exclaimed as she clenched a fist.  
  
"We have to find her. Right Sora? Sora?" Aki looked around. No Sora! He had gone after Reiko using a gut instinct, a thing Yusuke had also always done. Sora had decided: He loved Reiko, even though they had only just met days ago. With a new sense of self-meaning, sora headed off to find his beloved!  
  
"Reiko...I'm coming..." 


	14. Numb

Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever. Don't worry. I'll try to update more often now. I got a little sidetracked. I'm going to have this first part summarize the other chapters a bit.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Reiko...I'm coming..." Sora said to himself while running through the woods. He had just heard a loud, female scream. Naturally, he thought it was Reiko, and it was. Evan, an elf who was working for Kei, had captured and tied her up to a tree. Kei wanted Reiko to handle the jewels he had stolen. These jewels had immense powers, and at the time could only be handled by angels or elves. As was stated earlier, Reiko's mother was an angel, making her half angel. Once infused with Kei's body, demon would be able to touch the jewels without getting harmed. Kei had made a deal with Evan: if he brought Reiko to him, he would brainwash Reiko with his new powers. She would then follow Evan to the end of the Earth and back again. Kei was keen on getting Reiko, so he wouldn't harm her.. yet. Motoko and Aki had no idea what was going on, and Yuji and Kilana were sleeping. Sora was still hunting down Evan. This is where the chapter starts, with Evan inches away from Reiko's face.  
  
Sora ripped through the branches and thorns, scraping his face, but he didn't care. At last he had reached the clearing where Reiko and Evan currently resided. With a swift punch in the stomach, Sora sent Evan flying into the pond.  
  
"Sora! You're here! But, where are the others?" Reiko asked while Sora untied her.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to catch up with them later. No time now!" Sora ripped the rope tying Reiko's feet together and picked her up. He grabbed Reiko's katana and started running towards the now-visible tower.  
  
"Sora, you can put me down you know!" Reiko half yelled. Sora blushed and put her down. He handed her katana to her, and she tied it to her pants.  
  
"Uhm.. Are you.. Ok?" Sora asked, looking down.  
  
"I'm fine, but Evan was about to kiss me! Good timing." Reiko explained, sticking her tongue out. Sora laughed. He needed to. Everyone needed to.  
  
"Why don't we continue? The others will catch up.." Sora suggested. Reiko nodded and they raced to the huge tower. At the entrance was a huge wooden gate, rotting and old. Sora kicked the bottom of it and the whole thing feel down. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, but Reiko merely walked forward.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon!" Reiko urged. She grabbed his wrist and charged forward, stopping at another smaller gate. It was rusty and old. Reiko kicked it and it came tumbling down onto them. One step backward and they were safe. There seemed to be no security at all here; the tower was deserted. Meanwhile, Yuji and Kilana were oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Argh! Ew!" Kilana squealed. She was covered in dirt. "Bright idea, Kuwabara!"  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yuji asked. "That's my last name. There already is a Kuwabara anyway."  
  
"You're Kuwabara now, ok Kuwabara?" responded Kilana, wiping dirt angrily off her backside. 'Kuwabara' sighed and tried to figure out "where the hell" they were. Aki and Motoko were chasing after Sora, or, at least, where they thought he had went.  
  
"SORAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Aki yelled. Motoko sighed and shook her head. They had made their way to the place Reiko was held captive. As soon as they got there, something huge and muddy emerged from the pond.  
  
"What in the seven hells?!" Motoko had her blade at ready.  
  
"Shit. What can I use?! Hmm." Aki looked over at a small, but sturdy rosebush. He ran over and ripped one of the delicate blossoms of the bush.  
  
"May the good Lord guide this flower.. Here we go!" Aki gulped. He lightly griped the rose and held it high above his head. "ROSE WHIP!" In a shower of red rose petals, Aki, rose whip in hand, was ready for battle.  
  
"Who are you?! Where is Reiko? I know I felt her energy here." Motoko demanded. She gripped her heavyblade tightly. The muddy creature wiped its face off. It was, apparently, Evan.  
  
"YOU! Where are our friends?!" Aki ran behind Evan, Motoko staying in front.  
  
"Lay off, I give up, ok?" Evan said, flicking mud off his eyelids. Motoko lowered her weapon.  
  
"What do you mean..?" Aki asked cautiously.  
  
"I was supposed to deliver the woman to Kei, but it seems she's done the hard work for me!" He grinned madly. Everything dawned on the two. They looked at each other for a second and ran off the way Sora and Reiko had gone.  
  
"You'll never catch up to them!" Evan started laughing like a madman. Meanwhile, Sora and Reiko had gotten into the tower with ease. They were now slowly heading up a long flight of stairs.  
  
"Oh man, how long is this thing anyway?" Sora whined.  
  
"Be happy we don't have to fight yet." Reiko replied. "I'm as tired as you are. See there's the end." The two walked to a large stone room. There was no light, with the exception of s few flame torches on the wall.  
  
'Well Sora, this is it. Be brave dimwit!' Sora thought frantically.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems the children have finally arrived." A calm, cool voice called out.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Reiko echoed into the back of the room.  
  
"Ah, Reiko. I didn't think I would be meeting you so soon. You've got your mothers eyes." The voice cooed. Reiko froze. How did this person know her mother? She felt someone behind her, but was too scared to move. 'Move dammit! They're going to get you...' Reiko thought madly.  
  
"What. lovely hair you have.." Reiko felt hands hovering over her neck. "I didn't think you would.. but Kurama's son maybe.." Sora was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who are you?" Reiko choked. She was shaking now. 'Damn, don't show your weaknesses!' The voice chuckled.  
  
"So you're scared; I'm not shocked. Karasu, they call me."  
  
"Your supposed to be dead. you're dead! How did you escape the Makai plant?!" Reiko squealed, carefully breaking away from Karasu. She fell down.  
  
"It was hell. That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, why don't we start?" Karasu's eyes flickered. Reiko regained her stance. 'Got to cool it.. Got to calm down.. Got to get out!' Karasu waited for her to attack; it was a stalemate. If Reiko tried to attack, he'd touch her and blow up. If Karasu attacked, Reiko would dodge the attack and get out of the room.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. That's not going to happen." Karasu eyed the door, and it was closed with a large slab of rock. "This is a fight to the death. Winner takes all." Meanwhile back in the Makai, Koenma had come for the show.  
  
"It's a portable!" Koenma had explained. There were three screens: Reiko and Karasu, Yuji and Kilana, and Motoko and Aki, who were moving up the stairs.  
  
"This doesn't look good. Karasu is a high level demon. There's no way she can win." Kurama said, his voice full of sorrow and pity.  
  
"And where did my idiot son go?! Reiko needs help!" Yusuke cried. He was aggravated as it was.  
  
"They should all get out of there! They're all too young!" Keiko yelled angrily at Koenma.  
  
"Everybody calm down!" Koenma said nervously. "I've already submitted the correct paperwork, and the kids won't have to do anything else after this." He blinked. "Where'd Hiei and Botan go?" Hiei and Botan were long gone. Botan showed Hiei the hole the kids had gone through.  
  
"You're going to have to open the gate for me, you know." Hiei growled.  
  
"I will! Don't be such a grump. My kid is there too, you know." Botan barked back. They raced to the gate. Botan pushed it open.  
  
"There. Try and avoid the civilians and don't say anything." Botan explained. She climbed back up the hole with a little wave. Hiei nodded and went on his way.  
  
Okay, so this was a crappy, short chapter. I'm rewriting the earlier ones, so have patience, okay? 


End file.
